Lima
by Andromeda Prime
Summary: TF: Prime. ::Rest assured that there is another way to rebuild the Predacon army that Shockwave had spent so many eons on creating. Do not come looking for me. I know very well what I must do::. Rated M for non-con, forced mechpreg, among other things. Prompt is from tfanonkink livejournal. IN-PROGRESS.
1. Brethren

**This was done for the following prompt that I stumbled upon in the tfanonkink livejournal community:**

When the research lab was destroyed and his brethern killed, Predaking remembers from his reseach that there is another way for him to breed more Predacons and his target is one who ordered the genocide: Ultra Magnus. The autobot is close to his size, so there won't be that much of a size issue, he is pleasing to the optic and better yet, he will hate every minute of it.

When Optimus tries to rescue Wheeljack and Magnus, Predaking manages to catch up at the last second and grab the closest mech which was Magnus just before the Autobots could escape. Prize in hand, he informs the Decepticons that he needs to leave for a bit so he can lock his prize away and begin his breeding. With Magnus missing a hand and weak, he will be no problem in keeping prisoner.

**Warnings: this fic contains **non-con (rape), forced mechpreg, graphic birth, attempted miscarriages, **and** deaths. **The deaths in question may or may not apply to canon characters. This won't be happy.**

**If you're looking for happy, I suggest you turn back.**

.-.-.

The world exploded in fire.

And with the world going to the Pit went the promises of family.

He had been elated to see that the scientist Shockwave had finally decided that he was a perfect enough specimen to try and attempt to create others like himself. Others that would be like him, others that he could consider family, his brethren.

But now it was all lost.

The fire and the strength of the blowing hot wind threw them back. He and the two Autobot scum flew through the air for a short distance, where he landed on his backstruts. Rage boiled through his systems as he leapt to his pedes and looked down the tunnel, where his brethren had been in that lab. The fire from the explosion still raged. And he knew they were gone. And he knew the Autobot scum were responsible.

In his rage he wheeled to face them. _"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BRETHREN?"_

In response the Autobots straightened themselves and readied themselves for battle, even as he lunged towards them, roaring, _"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"_

His rage and fury blinded him. He swiped at anything and sometimes managed to land a blow on something, sending one of the Autobots flying to the ceiling, where they stuck and fell to the hard, rocky ground in the cave. He continually whacked them around, his subconscious core enjoying the thuds and whacks that their bodies made against his armor and the walls and ceiling of the cave, their moans of pain.

Then the tables turned on him, briefly. He grunted in pain as the white Autobot mounted a counterattack, unsheathing his weapons and whacking him into the walls of the cave. Predaking managed to compose himself and attack the other mech as well, whacking him into a wall again and then watching him fall to the ground, where he delivered a series of blows to the white Autobot's frame. He probably would have succeeded in severely wounding him, if the blue Autobot hadn't come in and delivered a blow to him with that golden contraption of his. The entire time that it was just him against one Autobot at a time, the balance of power shifted between them more times than he could care to count.

The reappearance of the white Autobot took him by surprise. When he came to and was ready to battle again the two Autobots were standing next to each other, determination in their optics. He lunged for them, they lunged at him, the white Autobot throwing his twin blades at him. Predaking merely lifted his arms and deflected the blades with only the lightest of scratches to show for it. Then the white Autobot brought out a glowing blue whip and linked it with the blue Autobot's golden hammer. With that, they ran the glowing blue line through him. It caught him off-guard, stunning him.

He became caught in a game of lobbing, and he was the trinket, being beaten back and forth between the two Autobots until they brought the ceiling down in a volley of cannon blasts. For the briefest moment he would have welcomed death, would have welcomed the dark and sweet embrace of nothingness to overwhelm him. But it didn't. And he found the strength to lift the ceiling off of his frame and throw it away, pinning the white Autobot against a wall.

The Predacon turned his sights on the blue Autobot, watching the mech try to crawl his way towards the gold hammer that had been knocked out his grasp. Predaking snarled and pounced on the blue mech, crushing the Autobot's servo beneath his pede until the servo that had once grasped the weapon was bits and pieces blending into the ground below. He savored the blue Autobot's pained cries and took the golden weapon in his servos, snapping it in half as if it were a weak bone.

The disappointed look in the blue mech's optics placated his lust for revenge only slightly. Predaking hissed and threw the broken hammer in front of the other mech, watching him lower his helm in shame. He lifted his serovs. "Prepare to perish."

He didn't count on the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime was it?, to come flying in and knock him away. Again he was stunned, unable to move even as the Prime brought more ceiling and rock down on him, burying him alive. Predaking closed his optics and wanted death to come again, envelop him.

What was life without family and brethren?

All this time, he had searched for the very meaning of his existence, pondering his place in the present time, wondered if all he was really meant to be was...alone…

Then he remembered.

And what he remembered gave him the strength to lift rock up again, to take flight after Optimus Prime who had the white Autobot tucked in one arm and the blue one tucked in another. He chased after the Prime out of the caverns on pedes, then when he reached the outside, the sun shining above him, he took on his beast mode and took flight, wings flapping wildly as he strained to catch up to the three Autobots.

A green portal opened up in the sky. He couldn't let them reach it, go through it. With all the power he could muster Predaking edged closer and closer to the airborne Autobots. For the briefest moment it seemed that they would make it. He wanted to catch up to the Prime, but he couldn't.

So he settled for the next best thing. Moments before the Prime entered the ground bridge Predaking shrieked as he caught hold of the severely-injured blue Autobot and yanked him from the Prime's grasp. He smirked at the startled, pained cries of the Autobot now in his hold. The bridge closed behind the Prime and the other Autobot. They hadn't noticed it until it was too late.

Securing the thrashing and yelling Autobot in his taloned pedes, Predaking let the mech dangle high above the terrain as he swooped across the sky. He gave the mech a little hard shake every few moments, as the blue mech insisted on hitting his legs, and he savored the panicked yells the mech emitted.

_::Mighty Lord Megatron::_

_::Predaking? What remains of Shockwave's laboratory experiments? Of your brethren?::_

_::Nothing. Nothing at all:: _The thought made Predaking's jaws clench in anger for a brief moment before relaxing. _::It was blown to smithereens, and they met their end in a wave of fire. But rest assured that there is another way to rebuild the Predacon army that Shockwave had spent so many eons on creating::_

_::And that is?::_

The text that he had read flashed across his processor. Predaking chuckled mentally as he responded _::Do not come looking for me. I know very well what I must do::_


	2. Beast

It wasn't until they arrived safely back at the base that Wheeljack finally saw what had made the Prime shout in surprise, then yell in fury.

Last time he'd checked there were supposed to be three of them. But it was only him and Optimus that flew through the bridge. They landed on the concrete floor of their makeshift base, smack in front of the others and the human kids.

"I thought…where's Magnus?" Ratchet asked Optimus, an optic ridge arched at the duo on the ground before him.

"I could've sworn he went off with you, Wheeljack," Smokescreen pointed out. How Wheeljack wanted to slap the overzealous, overeager mech. "What'd he do, get lost?"

"No." Optimus's tone was stricken with horror. He turned his widened optics to the medic, his longtime friend and confidant. It was then that everyone knew that whatever had happened, it was bad. "No. The Predacon managed to catch up to us in mid-flight, and a fraction of a moment before I entered the bridge he captured Magnus and flew off with him."

Everyone stood around, stricken with terror. Ratchet was quick to bring up images of every Autobot on the screen, with their spark signatures below each 'bot's respective photo. Everyone present could see their sparks on an interactive map, all clustered together, with the exception of Magnus.

"I'm unable to find his spark signature," the medic announced after a few terse moments, his tone dejected, shocked, angry.

"So he's...he's offline?" Wheeljack croaked from the back of the room where Optimus had helped him to a seat, worry and fear flooding his processor.

"I'm sorry. I did not phrase that correctly." The medic turned to the other Autobots and sighed. "He is online," he emphasized, tapping on the screen that showed the Commander of the Wreckers still had a pulsing, beating spark, "but I cannot pinpoint his location."

.-.-.

His body hit the rocky walls as the beast threw him. Magnus had exhausted almost all his strength yelling and demanding that the Predacon release him, so he didn't feel the full impact of the throw. He didn't have the strength to get up, didn't seem to have any strength at all. He slumped against the rocky wall and closed his optics, cradling his broken servo to his chassis. His spark felt like it was going to give out.

He heard the Predacon land, the claws digging into the ground below to secure their grip. The beast took a few steps towards him, the sounds echoing in the cavern they were in. Magnus flinched and kept his optics shut, curling into himself and waiting for the final, fatal blow.

Which didn't come.

After a long while where neither beast nor Wrecker moved, Magnus summoned the strength to open his optics and turn his helm towards his captor. The beast stood next to him, far too close for comfort. The tail swayed back and forth, wings fluttered and twitched, and yellow optics narrowed at him.

The first sound to come out of his mouth was a pained moan. Magnus closed his optics and reopened them again, further cradling his broken servo to his chassis. "Release me, you foul creature," he spat with as acidic a tone he could muster while looking away.

He heard the familiar sounds of transformation, and looked up to the beast looming over him on two pedes. "That is not going to happen."

The Wrecker's chassis heaved up and down. His legs were drawn towards his frame, he noticed, and he decided to try and put some distance between him and the beast by stretching them out so they lay flat in front of him. It didn't work. The Predacon didn't budge, only glaring at him. "Well then I'll find my way out of here if you won't let me go."

Magnus made to stand, but he was quickly lifted and thrown against another wall by the Predacon before he could process what had just occurred. This impact was painful enough that his sensors felt it. His body screamed in pain, and soon his vocalizer joined in the cacophony. The Commander of the Wreckers slumped against the wall, howling in agony, a small drop of liquid leaking out the corner of his optics and trickling down his faceplates. He reopened optics he wasn't aware he'd shut and looked into the yellow optics of the beast.

The Wrecker tried to move, to stand again, to show the Predacon that he was not going to bow down, but his frame refused to obey his commands. His lower frame could not register any pain. Magnus narrowed his optics and still tried to get to his pedes, but he couldn't feel them. He looked down and tried to move. Nothing would move.

A large pede clamped down on one of his legs, followed by the sickening crunch of something breaking. If Magnus had any sensation in his lower frame he was sure he would have keened in agony, and that he would know what had been shattered. Instead, he clenched his good servo into a fist and glared at the Predacon. "If you are not going to allow me to leave," he hissed through his dentae, "then what will you allow me to do?"

The beast bared his dentae at him maliciously. Magnus hardened his glare.

"What I will allow you to do, Autobot _scum_," the beast hissed in reply, roughly grabbing the blue mech and tossing him so he lay flat on the ground and savoring the pained moan he emitted, "is to replace the members of my race, my Predacons, my brethren, that you so callously sent to their death before they could experience life."

Magnus gritted his dentae and closed his optics as the beast loomed over him. He clenched and unclenched his one still-working servo, feeling the Predacon's ex-vents wash over his frame. He felt nothing, but he reopened his optics to see the beast's claws rip off his interfacing panel, watched the Predacon spread his legs apart. Then he heard the unmistakable _snik! _of an interfacing panel retracting, saw and heard the beast shift around before thrusting.

He did not need to have feeling in his lower frame to know what the beast was doing. Keeping his optics opened almost made him feel what was happening. Magnus grasped at the ground with his intact servo and tilted his helm back, closing his optics. It was easier to do this and pretend that this was all a bad dream, a nightmare. He tried to focus on something else, clenching his good servo into a fist and remembering the good memories of Cybertron…

He had none. Their planet had been immersed in war for so long he had forgotten anything that was not conflict.

Magnus bit down on his lower lipplate as he was rocked back and forth on the ground. He felt the Predacon go still above him, and a few moments later the beast roared out his completion.

The Wrecker hoped that that was the end of it. After a few moments of silence he dared to open his optics and look up at the yellow optics staring down at him. Servos roamed across his chassis, where he certainly still retained feeling. Magnus's processor was spinning, wracked in pain and agony as the Predacon dug his unholy claws into the seam where his chassis plates met. Just over the location of his spark. It was then that the beast's intentions finally clicked in his processor. _No, please, please, no._

The Wrecker's arms shot up, trying to push the Predacon off of his frame. In his processor he was kicking, trying to kick the beast of of him, but he was subconsciously aware that his efforts were all in vain. He was paralyzed, incapacitated, and wouldn't have any method of trying to escape even if he had managed to get the beast off his frame.

"No...no!"

The Predacon dug his claws in deeper and curled them so the tips of his digits touched the undersides, hissing as he pried the chassis plates apart to reveal the Wrecker's spark casing. Blue light filtered out and met his yellow optics, the spark of the blue mech protected on three sides by sturdy chassis internals and the Wrecker's life force bared to him.

Yellow optics looked on in curiosity. Predaking had never seen another's spark before, having only seen them in his readings. He hadn't even seen his own, and would finally get to see it. The beast lifted himself off the Wrecker and slowly opened his own chassis. Another blue light shone. He had remembered from his readings that blue meant mech, while gold meant femme.

Looking into the confused, then terrified blue optics staring up at him, Predaking lowered his frame and merged his spark, his life force with that of the Wrecker, the one that had been responsible for the annihilation of his brethren.

Magnus screamed to the heavens, begging Primus and Unicron to end his suffering. His chassis plates were ripped, dented, mangled and torn by the beast's claws. He could not feel anything below his pelvic plating. He had been taken against his will, and now, his spark, his life force, was violated. He closed his optics again and heaved as the beast's memories and emotions mingled with his, an unwelcome, unholy mix.

The beast began rocking once more, and Magnus deduced that the Predacon had entered him again. He bit down on his lower lipplates and flinched as the beast roared out once more, signaling his completion.

Only moments after, and only due to the energy transfer from the beast's spark, did Magnus shout in overload, the energy ricocheting around his frame and his neural net for what seemed to take an eternity. His peak went on and on, and when eternity was finally over, he was met with silence and darkness.

.-.-.

**Long overdue for an update, and for that I sincerely apologize; work and school are taking up much of my time, and not to mention that I've been having a bit of trouble finding the inspiration to continue this story.**


End file.
